Tenkuden
by RaeOfHearts
Summary: There's an explosion at Hashiba Industries leaving two people severely injured and several more dead. Tony decides to take in his old rival's kid while he stands trial, little does he know there's going to be another person with armor in his house before the year is up. (No pairing, trying to be pretty cannon all around. My attempt at making RW into a Marvel AU).


Tenkuden

 **So, "We Are Ronins" is going to be on a pause for a while. I think I'm going to rewrite because I had this idea of the taking the audio stories and turning them into the back stories/how they tie into the marvel universe a bit better thing. Um. So...there might be gaps in my knowledge of characters, if so, please point it out...this is going to feature Tony Stark and Rowen Hashiba for the most part with a little bit of Allistair Smythe. Takes place most around the time of the Iron Man One movie and might segway into the second. Unsure yet, other than that...please enjoy! No pairings really, but definitely cute moments of Tony being 'fatherly'. Oh! And I don't own anything duh but I might turn this into a doujinshi if I like how this turns out. IDk**

Prologue

(Early 1999)

My first memory of Anthony Edward Stark was when he unveiled that giant monstrosity he called an 'arch reactor'. The air smelled like rain was about to fall an the city in the distance was not as gorgeous up close as it was from a distance. I felt father's hand painfully tight around my own as he walked with through the crowd of men and reporters. I could tell he didn't want to be there, but it was good publicity. There was also the chance Mom would be there.

Hm. Maybe I should start a little slower?

My name is Rowen and I am the only son of Genichirou Hashiba. I think I might have been about five when I saw the man my father wanted me to be. Tall and lean with hair and eyes like ebony and a smile as wicked as some of the demons I would fight later on in my life. This man was no demon, but a savior to a lot of people but at this point and time we were both just boys living up to our father's name. Albeit, he was already twenty eight by this point but that didn't change much.

I heard a man call out my father's name, "Gen!"

"Obidiah," my father greeted as he approached the stage. He let go of my hand hastily so he shake the other man's hand. My father was a small gaunt man with wild blue hair that he did his best to keep tamed. He looked rather civil today, compared to the days after Mom left. Obidiah on the other hand was a gargantuan man with a smile ear to ear and a jolly beard. I might have called him Santa if I had been brave enough to speak up. He was bald but looked like he packed a lot of muscle for a man who was probably my father's age.

My father wiped his forehead with a hand handkerchief as he did when he was extremely nervous, "wow this really works?"

"Nah," the man quietly admitted, "but you know how reporters are..."

I stole a glance between the legs of adults while my father talked to the old man and saw a strange blue light, "don't be rude, boy. This is my son Obidiah."

Startled I turned to face the man stiff as a bone making him laugh. He knelt down and messed my cerulean hair, "he has your natural blue, Blue! Are you sure you're not mutants?"

"Yes, well," my father sweated but didn't complete his sentence. He didn't really know how to take the joke.

The man held out a hand, "do you know who I am, Son?"

I nodded quickly, of course I did, "Obidiah Stane! You worked with Howard Anthony Stark as well..."

I shook his hand as he laughed which cut me short, "wow, your English is really good kid! Do you want to see the arch reactor?"

I nodded diligently.

Obidiah quickly grabbed me under the arms and lifted me onto his shoulders with ease. Something my Dad never did and I could see it clearly displeased him from the way he mopped his forehead but it was the blue light that caught my eyes. So brilliant and blue, never, ever had I seen something so brilliant.

"Rowen?"

I looked down to see a reporter with curly auburn hair in a cute pencil suit, "Mom!"

I didn't hesitate to free myself from Obidiah's shoulders and slid off to hug her legs. I felt her hand on the back of my neck, "Gen, what're you bringing him here for? He's a good boy, he doesn't need to be around this type of people..."

"Not now Susan," I heard my dad grumble.

Obidiah said, "Gen, let's go speak with Tony a bit about the Osbourne contract. I know he's willing to fight for you..."

I looked up at my mom and threw my arms around her neck. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, and I never wanted to let go. She eventually pried me free, "what are you doing here, baby? Why aren't you with your grandpa?"

"Dad and grandpa had an argument last week," I said. "Dad wants him to sell his temple and its land."

"Oh, honestly, they've been at that for years," she sighed as took my hand in hers and stood up. She never squeezed or tugged, I don't think she had to because I would never let go if I had been given the option. She went to her seat in the front row, I could see my dad sitting next to Obidiah on the other side of the row. She patted her lap lightly, "be quiet, baby, most of these people abide by children should be seen and not heard sentiment."

I nodded as I saw him take stage.

He was powerful as he walked on stage. Hands in his crisp suit pockets and his hair combed back, he seemed to be the epitome of cool. I looked around, there was no one like him. No one who's hair was as dark as night, with eyes like black fire and a smile that would scare the devil. He tapped the mike, "welcome, ladies, and gentlemen.." and his eyes settled on me, "and young fans..."

I felt my cheeks grow hot as he talked on and on about the invention behind him and was stuck on every word. It was going to change the world, I don't care what Obidiah and Dad said, this strange glass tube of energy was going to be the best thing for the world. I just didn't know then what exactly Stark would do with it, but hey, everyone knows about him as it is.

There was a long moment of everyone asking questions, and then he pointed to my mom who asked, "and what if I've heard rumors that this thing is fake and its just a show to shut those who are concerned about pollution up?"

He smiled ear to ear as if he knew something she didn't, "I guarantee you this is no fake."

I looked up and saw my mom roll her eyes as he went on answering questions from other folks. It only went on for about ten minutes but I could feel my feet getting restless but I didn't move from her lap. It was only after that she let me get up and she scooped me up, so I didn't get trampled. Anthony Stark moved through the crowd towards her, "ouch, Susan, you hurt my feelings!"

She pursed her lips, "not with my son here, Tony."

He turned his attention to me, "I didn't know you were going to bring your son."

"I didn't either," she mumble again, this time under her breath. "Rowen, this is Mr. Anthony Stark, he's one of the men your father works with."

"Wow, hi," I said holding out a hand much like when Obidiah had bent down to me

"Call me Tony, kiddo," he said holding up fist and I quickly fist bumped him. "What's a small shrimp like you doing here?"

I don't think any kid would have had a good answer but I said, "I want to be a scientist."

Mom looked at me in surprise.

Tony grinned ear to ear, "what kind, do you know?"

I nodded and slowly said, "an astro...nuclear...physicist..."

He blinked for a moment and started laughing, "wow, he's smart! I don't think any five years olds know two languages, much less a minor degree in a branch of science like that!"

Mom looked away as Dad came over, "Rowen has a 157 IQ, he's already doing freshman high school work."

"I better watch out," he laughed as Obidiah came up and he didn't seem to pleased. I don't know if my father was really proud or if he was bragging. "This kid is going to be my heir, Obi."

"Don't say stuff like that," the man chided then looking at me. "You keep studying, when you take over your father's company, be proud that of how far you've come in such a short time."

I always did.

Even then before the accident.


End file.
